


The Care and Comfort of Special Agent Derek Morgan

by WintergirlsGirl



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: D/s, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Like, She literally takes care of him, Submissive Derek Morgan, This takes place after Season 6 Episode 1's ending, Undress you, and then let your head rest in my lap as i read my favorite book to you, and there is a lot of the word she, bathe you, because I never mention her name, but lowkey, dry you off, give him all the hugs, here, i love you dearly and i just, idk - Freeform, it might be a bit ooc?????, just like imagine him kneeling and just looking up at you, lemme take your hand, like really light, like the poor boy is absolutely not in the right place mentally for more than this, omfg i love this character, poor baby, when hes not hurting, you poor smol bean with muscle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintergirlsGirl/pseuds/WintergirlsGirl
Summary: When Derek gets home from the long case they just wrapped up, he needs to let go for the night. Needs the comfort he knows his girlfriend will be happy to give. When he gets home, shes waiting for him on the couch. One look and shes already in what he calls her Caregiver mode, and he lets her. Let's her take control and give him what he needs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3am. Please be gentle lmao 
> 
>  
> 
> I didnt edit either heh *scratches the back of my head sheepishly*

She could see it in his shoulders, in the way he was almost slouched as he closed the front door behind him. The normal signs that a case had been harder than normal. All she needed was one look before she stood up, tying her curly brown hair up in a bun before walking over to him. She took his bag from him, placing it in the nearest chair before grabbing his hand and turning around, heading for the shower. 

He followed her up the stairs silently, not even bothering to protest. Derek even tightened his hold on her, not really wanting to lose the physical contact he currently had.

She pulled him in with her, pushing him to sit on the toilet seat lid and crouching down to make quick work of his shoes and socks, placing them near the door. Turning back in, she made her way to the shower, leaning down, she fiddled with the knobs to make it just slightly warmer than normal. 

It would take a minute or two before the water was warm, leaving enough time to get them both undressed. His eyes wouldn't meet hers, even when she trailed her hand along his cheek. "Look at me Derek."

She sighed when she saw the butterfly closures on his forehead, kissing as close as she could get to the wound without causing him any more pain. "Up."

His hands rose above his head, letting go of her, letting her take his shirt off for him and throwing it into the hallway. Her shirt and underwear following shortly after. She backed up, giving him some room to stand up, keeping his hands to his sides. She unbuckled his belt, before pulling down his pants along with his underwear, tossing them too, in the hallway.

He still wouldn't look her in the eyes, the spot above her head seeming to be more interesting than her. 

She stepped into the tub, making her way to stand directly under the shower head, leaving him to be hit with the water and not her. She worked her way down his body, washing every inch of him with the utmost care.

He all but melted under her hands. When she was done and he was rinsed, they stood in silence for a few minutes. His head rested in the crook of her neck, his arms wrapped around her waist. She ran her hands up and down his back, soothing him as best as she could.

It was a while later when she kissed his shoulder, whispering for him to back up. 

She turned the shower off, taking him by the hand again and leading him to stand on the bath mat. She toweled him dry before doing the same to herself. She dampened his toothbrush, putting the necessary amount of toothpaste on it before handing it to darker skinned man. 

"When you're done, come find me in the bedroom my little Prince." She told him as she walked out of the bathroom, gathering the clothing on the floor as she headed for the bedroom.

She dumped it all in the laundry basket, the pants resting on top to empty later. 

She knew tonight was a night where she would be fully in control. It was always like that when a case was absolutely awful and seemed to impact him more than normal. So she walked towards the closet, grabbing a pair of his underwear and one of his shirts. 

She turned around to see him standing at the foot of the bed, looking utterly lost. 

When shes sitting on the bed, his shirt already resting on her frame, she holds out her hands for him. "Come here sweetheart. Did you turn off all the lights behind you?"

He moves towards her, nodding his head yes as he goes over the lights in the hallway and the bathroom. He knows she doesn't mind the couple lamps downstairs, so he doesn't mention those.

Her hands wrap around him, kissing his hip a few times before grabbing the boxers on the bed next to her. "Underwear and then you can lay down," she tells him. 

He leans back, taking them from her and sliding them on before waiting for her to slide back towards the headboard. 

She kicks the covers down, grabbing the ever present copy of The Sorcerers Stone on her night stand. She leans back, folding her legs in front of her. "Come."

And that's all she needs to say before he's crawling on the bed, his head coming to rest on her thigh, his nose pressed into the skin where her leg connects to her torso. 

She runs her hand over his head a few times before leaving it to rest on the nape of his neck, giving him a small sad smile. "I love you sweetheart."

"Love you too," she feels more than hears as his facial hair rubs against her. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense." She read, her voice washing over him and effectively lolling him to sleep.

His job was hard, it would always be hard. Be it physically or mentally, it was taxing. 

But she was there. She would always be there. Giving him what he needed without needing to be told. 

And he didn't think he could ever thank her enough.


End file.
